Turning Tables
by TheParamoreGames28
Summary: Jane Volturi is known for being deadly and murderous. In a twisted situation, she almost kills a member of her coven. Jane is left to die in an isolated cell. She knows that all hope is lost until Volturi Guard, Felix Volturi takes her side. Even if it means losing his position.
1. Chapter 1

Daintily, Jane Volturi picked up the perfectly carved and engraved hair brush made from elephant tusks with thick, brittle horse hairs. She slid the blood red ribbon out of her silky blonde locks and placed it carefully on her dressing table. Jane slowly combed her hair, separating the several knots. She tied her hair, which had less than no split ends, with the ribbon.

To conceal the translucent look around her unfed eyes, Jane reached for the thin metal wire that was filled with kohl made from slushy, thick tar. She oozed it around her eyes, outlining them and ending it with a flick. She threw on a pretty knee-height black dress and heeled red shoes.

Downstairs, things weren't going very well. Marcus was scolding at Cauis for the shortage of human blood and Cauis was scolding at Aro and Aro was brushing them off. Demetri was well fed thanks to Heidi's delivery of tourist yesterday.

Jane reached the final step of the magneficent curved staircase and thrusted the door open. She entered the luxurious Volturi headquaters. Felix whistled and eyed her when he saw the black dress she was wearing with a low-plunging neck line. She shot him a look that said _'Are you serious?"_

It had been a year since the Volturi had confronted the Cullen's for the supposed crime of creating an immortal child. The child, however, was not immortal. The Volturi had steered clear of any trouble with the Cullen's since the confrontation. They didn't to be proven weak by Bella the shield or Emmett with his super-vampire strengh. Alice'd see them coming and make vital changes. Things were settled. For now, at least.

Jane walked swiftly across to Aro, a look of desperation on her face.

"Aro," She whispered harsly "Is she here yet?"

"No. Santiago's bringing them. I don't think she gave him an easy journey."

Felix scoffed followed by blood-thirsty Cauis.

Cauis is all in for the entertainment. He loves a good fight and a murder. Lots and lots of deaths. The funny thing is that he isn't as strong like the rest of the coven and posseses no great powers unlike Aro.

Just then, the door flew open. Santiago, with his bedraggled dreadlocks covering his face, entered, holding a human's hands behind her back. Her wrists were bloody and chained up. The female's mocha coloured locks were tousled and greasy.

Felix and Alec approached her, wearing hard and tough looks their faces. The human trembled, her breath intensifing. Demetri's chalky white face radiated fear as he focused his burgundy eyes on his mother.

In the past few months, Aro had been getting pretty bored with nobody to fight, nobody to blame nobody to kill. He decided that Demetri's mother, Aphrodiya, should be executed. She was one of the only humans that knew about the Volturi's existence through Demetri.

So the first thing Aro did that morning was order the Volturi guard, Santiago to capture Aphrodiya from Venice for her death. It was a double deal because they'd also get food out of it.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here." Aro chimed, directing the statement at Aphrodiya.

"It seems she thinks she could get away with the biggest crime in vampire history." Cauis cutted in, his clear voice piercing the pin-drop silence.

"Cauis, my friend," Aro whipped his neck round to give Cauis a soft look.

"Jane, my sweet," Aro summoned her. A smile lit up onto her angelic face. "Pain." she whispered, satisfied.

Aphrodiya's face turned into a fericious growl, as she collapsed to the floor. She rolled of the marble floor, writhing in pain.

"JANE! Jane stop! Please stop!" Demetri urged her frantically.

Jane turned her head swiftly and the round of pain was cut of. Not for long. She focused on Demetri and a searing fire started coursing through his veins, eventually reaching his heart. Jane couldn't help but smile at his torture.

"Jane!" Aro sat out in digust. "How dare you try to kill a member of your own coven. We need every member to make us as powerful as possible.

"Santiago, take her to the dugeons."


	2. Chapter 2

Jane Volturi glanced down at her chained, skinny wrists sorrowfully. She growled weakly, yearning for human blood. Anything. A single drop. Jane Volturi, the strongest member of the Volturi and one of the most powerful vampires in the world, was getting weaker and weaker by the second.

Jane's formerly angelic face was a downright mess. The thick, dark kohl that she had applied earlier was smudged due to her excessive sobbing.

Jane had been locked in the cold, wet dungeon for over a day now. Her back was slumped back onto one of the crumpling black brick walls that were very porous. The floor was wet and spongy.

Her blond locks were messy and out-of-order; the red ribbon had probably been lost somewhere during her futile struggle to free herself from Santiago's iron grip. The chalky white pallor of her face was more noticeable, mud streaked on her cheeks.

Jane heard muffled footsteps approach from outside. _Oh no,_ she thought in terror, _they aren't going to kill me, are they?_

She forced herself to face the logic of it. If she had tried to kill a member of the Volturi Coven, she'd probably be executed. On the other hand, if she was the strongest member of her coven, why would they kill her, eliminating the extraordinary power she had brought to them?

A twist of keys crunched in her ear. Behind the black metal bars of the door, a figure shrouded in a grey cloak was opening the door. The door flew open, and Felix walked in.

He shot her a dirty, revengeful look. She'd always enjoyed torturing him behind Aro's back. She had a terrible feeling that he was going to kill her on the spot. He was the member of the coven who'd usually kill the traitors with pride. Felix would never bless her with a quick, clean death. He'd make it torturous and painful.

Instead of throwing himself on her and ripping her throat out viciously, as Jane had expected, he threw a squirrel onto her lap.

"Aro told me to deliver your lunch." He muttered tersely, giving her a threatening glare. Jane lunged for it, only to be stopped by the cuffs chaining her wrists together.

"Felix?" She choked. Her voice was quite, like a whisper, because she hadn't spoken for hours. She ran her sandpaper tongue over her chapped lips and tried again.

"Felix?"

"Yes." He snapped, irritated.

"Could you…um…unchain me."

"Any why should I do that?" he snapped back.

"Well…I can't eat if my hands are chained together."

"Well, tough luck," he smirked smugly.

As he was going to cross the threshold, Jane pleaded, "Please, Felix. I'm desperate. I'm so sorry. I realised my mistakes! Please."

Felix was taken by surprise at her sudden change of heart. She'd always been feisty, cruel and ignorant. It only took a night to correct her flaws. He realised how perfect the scenario was. Jane had been bossing him around and using him for the past three hundred years. Now she was begging right at his feet.

Felix was bewildered. What if she was sucking up to him, as a trap to let her be freed and then she'd continue her manipulative reign over the coven?

"That's not my choice. It's Aro's," he muttered stiffly.

A single, pearly tear trickled down the corner of her right eye. Just then, Felix felt something peculiar. He shook the insane thought away and tried to ignore the feeling. He decided to drop all his defences against her – it was the least he could do.

More salty raindrops mingled with her kohl and clear paths cleaned away paths in the blotched mess. Feeling extremely foolish, Felix took a smoke-grey handkerchief out of his pocket and offered it to her.

A look of confusion couldn't help but show on Jane's face. She took it out of his large hand, returning an awkward nod. Jane dabbed the handkerchief on her face.

"Thanks," she mumbled, omitting the smile.

"No problem," he answered, trying to stop his lips from tweaking up. "Anytime."

As Felix left the dungeon, he tried to stop himself from falling for Jane Volturi.


End file.
